


I think she knows

by dreamsheartstory



Series: Once Upon a One Shot [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsheartstory/pseuds/dreamsheartstory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>unexpected love</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think she knows

**Author's Note:**

> [royalarmyofoz](http://tmblr.co/mT849aBZ1nWxH7XCvoV30vA) and I did a thing. [She made magic with another fanmix ](http://royalarmyofoz.tumblr.com/post/107189965562/i-t-h-i-n-k-s-h-e-k-n-o-w-s-a-mix-for)(go listen it's so good) and then I wrote a little ficlet inspired by it.

She wasn’t someone I ever quite expected.

Not the day we arrived to wake her from her slumber, nor each day after. Philip, my one friend, was rescuing his love, Princess Aurora. It was as simple as that. And then she was their in her pale lavender gossamer gown, red ringlets caressing her face, and piercing green eyes. I didn’t know why at first but I understood why Philip needed to save her.

Later though, I understood why I needed to.

Philip asked me to protect her. I agreed, but you can’t protect something you don’t care for, not really. So I cared for her the only way I could. It took time and at times it was rough but there was one morning I looked at her and I saw all the beautiful things in this world. Aurora was the dawn, the first bright light I’d ever seen. She crept up on me slowly and unexpected but her smile shown brighter than the noon day sun. On the darkest days the sun shown only for me.

When she would finally fall into a proper sleep I would watch the fear and tension fade. Everything that worried her in her waking hours melted away leaving behind only the innocent girl, trusting and honest. I wanted to protect her from the terrible demons that had no shape or form but were only fears, ideas. The things that no sword could vanquish. Each day as we ran I felt the feelings inside me grow, ones I had never experienced. I didn’t understand when I left that I was leaving the only person I had ever truly loved.

Love.

Leaving the only person I love. That isn’t the past tense. I’ve left Aurora twice now. I thought perhaps I had escaped, that I could let her be happy with Philip and the baby. She seemed so enchanted by the idea. But I was a fool. I love her and I walked away and I think she knows. I didn’t see though until I had left what the smiles and the gentle touches had meant. The stars were brighter on the nights I watched Aurora as if they were reflecting back down her light and now that we are apart I don’t see them.

The baby is getting bigger now, it’s been years. Somehow I ended up in this strange land but I never could go back to her, tell her that I’m here. Her smile isn’t as bright when she’s with him. For a brief moment I had seen a future together for us, but that little boy changed it all. One day maybe. I never quite expected Aurora to blind me, a light in the darkness. I never so loved the sunrise as I do now. I wait each day waiting to see what it will bring me. I want to see her light up the sky with her smile again. It’s so dark and grey in Storybrooke.


End file.
